


Sugar Daddy Roadhog

by MaddRae



Series: Overwatch Sugar Daddies [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Overwatch AU, Overwatch Business World AU, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddRae/pseuds/MaddRae
Summary: Things had been going well with Mako. Too well. You were going to tell him, but not yet. One last trip, and then you'd cut things off.





	Sugar Daddy Roadhog

The flight had been longer than you expected, but not unpleasant. You’d never flown first class before, much less first class on a plane like this. There was champagne, incredible food, seats so comfortable you just melted into them … Everything had been fantastic, save for the way Mako had been acting the whole time.

It was typical for the large man to be quiet, but not like this. Mako had this air of calm control to him, as if he always knew things were going to work out in the end and there nothing that could faze him. It was one of the things you most liked about him, how stable he was.

Mako was not fidgety. Never had been. Until now. For the past thirteen hours, he’d just sat by your side tapping his hand on the armrest and bouncing his leg. You hadn’t been this uncomfortable around him since you first starting seeing each other.

Well, working with each other.

Well, you didn’t really know what to call this thing you had with him.

But he was your sugar daddy, that much you knew.

You just didn’t like admitting it, even after months of payments and nights together.

It wasn’t that you didn’t like your arrangement with Mako – you did. More than you had ever imagined you would. He had been good to you from day one, being patient with your wariness and never forcing you into doing something you weren’t comfortable with. Yet at the same time, he had busted you out of your comfort zone and shown you a side of yourself you’d never known: a risk taker, a woman who did something controversial to get what she wanted.

Never in your life had you been the type to do anything other than the status quo. You went to school, got decent grades, did some extracurriculars, got to college, graduated with a nice GPA, then … floundered. Fumbled about for two years trying to find a place for yourself, but got nowhere. So you went back to the one thing that felt familiar – being a student. Your old college had been delighted to have you return, and you had been happy to come back, too. That is, until things really started going. Then it all hit you.

You had no idea what you were doing. Still! In your mid-twenties!

As you sat in your favorite restaurant, trying to use food to drown out your terrified thoughts, a large shadow passed over you and made your heart race. It had been Mako, all seven feet of him looming over you with a thoughtful expression.

“Mind if I join you,” he had asked. You’d been so baffled by the sheer sight of him that you automatically said yes. The two of you sat and chatted for a while, you mentioning that eating out was outside your budget, and he just … made an offer. Plain and simple. As if it were a perfectly normal thing to do.

“I’m looking for someone to spend some time with me, someone I like. And I like you. Any chance you want a job?”

“A job,” you asked.

“Mm-hmm. I pay you, you be my girl. Nothing vulgar if you don’t want it to be. I just … need someone. And I’ll pay well for what I need.”

Your mind had been reeling, utterly flabbergasted. “I – I’m not a prostitute,” you said awkwardly.

“I know,” he chuckled, low and soft, “that’s not what I want. I want you.”

It had taken a bit more convincing, but in the end, you had agreed, things spiraling from there. At first, it was just dinners or lunches that soon became movies at the theater or dates in the park, but then it was lounging at his place, cooking for him dinner, and, yes, sex. Incredible sex.

And, god help you, feelings had developed, too. Somewhere between the quiet hums of happiness that flowed from Mako when he held you and the surprise gifts he’d leave on your doorstep, you’d fallen for him. These days, you wanted him close and missed him when he wasn’t with you. Which terrified you.

This situation with Mako wasn’t supposed to be love, which meant you’d fucked up another good thing. For days you’d been planning on cutting everything off, telling him you couldn’t be with him anymore, but then he’d gone and insisted you take this strip together for spring break. The desperation in his eyes had convinced you to say yes, and, to be honest, you really wanted a bit more time with him.

Maybe Mako would be mad at you for squeezing in an expensive trip before breaking things off, but that was a risk you were willing to take if it meant a few more nights hidden away in his arms.

“Let’s go,” he said rising to his feet and offering you a hand once the seatbelt light up above dimmed.

“Will you tell me where we are now,” you asked, letting him help you up.

A small smile crossed Mako’s face as he wrapped his hand around yours. “Close your eyes.”

“But I’m getting off an airplane! I’d rather not fall on my face in the middle of what I assume is an international airport,” you protested.

“I’ll catch you,” he promised, grabbing his bag and yours.

You tripped along beside Mako, snapping at him when he laughed at you. “You’re enjoying this too much,” you grumbled.

“It’ll be worth it,” he said grabbing your wait to steady you. “Look.”

You opened your eyes and gaped. “M-Mako,” you squeaked, “you brought me to Iceland?!”

“Mm-hmm,” he said proudly.

A fit of laughter took you over and you had to bury your face in Marko’s jacket to keep from making a scene. He rubbed your back and snickered, his whole body rumbling happily.

“Thank you,” you said looking up at him with a sappy face.

“We both needed a break,” he said with a shrug. “Let’s get to the hotel.”

The drive was beautiful, the city seeming to truly shine in the setting sunlight and for a few lovely minutes, the stress seemed to be rolling off you for the first time in ages. Once Mako put his hand into your hair you remember the reality of the situation and dark thoughts began to creep into your mind.

‘You don’t deserve this. You’re just using him. Being greedy. He’s better off with someone else. There should be some other girl in the cab with him. Someone prettier. Someone thinner. Someone who knew how to be in a relationship like this. Someone – ’

“You thinkin’ too much,” Mako asked suddenly. You instantly flushed.

“Maybe,” you admitted sheepishly.

“It’s a vacation, good-lookin,’ relax. Please. You’re stressing me out.”

“Sorry. I’ll try,” you said softly, leaning back into your seat. He brushed your cheek with his thumb and smiled.

“That’s my girl.”

Mako treated you like a goddess for the next few hours – letting you have the first shower, warming your towel for you in the fancy heater, and even delighting you with a stunningly cozy robe monogrammed with your initials.

“Hon, what’s with all this,” you asked as you left the luxurious bathroom, “I love all the pampering, but I can’t help but wonder what is warranting all this.”

He waved you closer, and you tentatively approached him. Even after all the time you had spent with him, Mako still made you a little wary at times, especially at a moment like this when you were alone and subject to his whim.

“You want the truth,” he asked flatly, leaning forward and squinting just a tinge.

Your lip went right under your teeth worriedly. But you had to know. “Yes?”

A rare, wide, full smile crossed Mako’s face as he grabbed your arm and pulled you close. “Because I wanted to make you happy.” He sprawled you across his lap and buried his face in your neck, kissing the soft flesh as many time as he could before you wormed away, gasping for air. He adored how ticklish you were.

“You’re such a butt,” you said, still giggling.

“But you’re still with me,” he grunted, nibbling your ear.

Just like that, there was a pit in your stomach and a weight in your heart. Your barely held together composure began to fall apart far too quickly. A sob started to build in your throat and you took in a trembling breath, trying desperately to put on a strong face before Mako noticed what a mess you were becoming.

“Toots,” he asked half a second later, “you – what’s wrong?”

The concern in his voice broke you apart inside, and you could do nothing but curl into him and whimper. Mako had seen you cry before, little teary episodes that had been stifled quickly – but nothing like this. He hadn’t seen you choking on your own emotions, unable to take in a breath and becoming a drippy mess. You were ashamed and embarrassed beyond belief, but Mako wouldn’t let you squirm away from him.

Mako waited until you had recovered to let you out of his iron grip, making sure you weren’t going to fall over or run away the second he released you. Instead, you just sat there like a lump, wiping your face down. You couldn’t bring yourself look at the man you loved, to face what he must be thinking of you.

“I – I’m sorry,” you gulped once you felt you could speak again.

“Don’t be,” Mako said, gently taking each of your hands and pressing a kiss to your knuckles.

“But I keep messing shit up and I – ”

“If the next words out of your mouth are ‘shouldn’t have,’ we’re going to have a problem,” Mako snarled lightheartedly, pressing his forehead against yours and kissing your nose.

His cute gesture made you giggle a tiny bit. “How did you know I was going to say ‘I shouldn’t have?’”

“Because I know you.” Mako held you by the waist, the pressure of his massive hands on your lovehandles oddly comforting. “You wanna talk about it?”

“No, Mako, it’s alright. I’m better now. I’ll be okay,” you sighed.

“When will you be better,” he asked, an unfamiliar seriousness in his tone.

“I don’t, um, I don’t know,” you stammered, caught off-guard by his question.

“You’ve been different lately,” Mako said lowly, “I don’t like it.”

Dread sent a shiver down your spine, and you almost cringed. He’d noticed how low you’d gotten. Fuck! He was disappointed. Or maybe mad. Or maybe disgusted, who knew? You had planned on talking about breaking up, but not like this. You had wanted to let him down easy, tell him how much you still cared – not have him toss you to the side.

“I know I’ve been different,” you said shakily, “I didn’t mean to get like this, it just happened, but that doesn’t mean you should have to put up with it. I understand if you want to stop this. In fact, I actually wanted to talk to you about that this week, but – ”

“What,” he boomed, five times louder than you’d ever heard him. Mako’s face wasn’t typically very expressive, but now it was contorted in an exaggerated way. “The fuck do you mean you wanted to talk to me about stopping this?! Where is this coming from?! What did I do?!”

“No, no, no,” you cooed, scooting further up onto his thighs and brushing his greyed sideburns, “it’s not you! You’ve never done anything wrong! It’s me. I … I think maybe I’m doing something wrong and so I might have to be the reason this ends.”

Mako let out an exasperated noise and frowned at you, but once you clamped your arms across your chest embarrassedly, his face softened. “Talk to me, toots. Please.”

You wriggled in his lap hesitantly until Mako squeezed your sides reassuringly. “So,” you began, “I think I … like you too much.”

“I … don’t … understand,” Mako said very slowly. “What do you mean ‘too much?’”

“Well, when we started this, you said you just wanted someone to spend time with, no strings attached, just something simple, but it’s not like that anymore. At least not for me.”

Mako’s brow furled just a hair more, and he held you tighter. “Meaning …”

“Meaning it’s not casual for me anymore,” you groaned, looking away bashfully, “I think about you all the time, I wonder what you’re doing, and every time I look at my phone, I hope I see a message saying you want to see me again. You’re always on my mind, and it’s driving me nuts. But in a good way. You make me really happy and I – I think I … love you.”

He took his time reacting, staring at you intently before finally flopping back onto the bed and hissing, “Good fucking god.” Mako heaved a heavy sigh that abruptly became wild laughter that made you confused and worried all at once.

“Um,” you asked, peering over his shaking belly, “is that a good laugh or a bad laugh?”

“Get over here,” he bellowed, leaning forward and hugging you tight with the biggest grin splattered across his features. A high pitched squeak leaped from your throat as Mako flipped you onto the mattress beside him, your torso on top of his chest. He held your face gently between his hands, a dreamy look on his face. “I love you, too.”

“You – you do,” you asked incredulously.

“Yes,” he chuckled, weaving his fingers through your hair. “I absolutely love you. So much it scares the shit outta me.”

“Oh thank Christ,” you whimpered, laying your head down on him as the tension in your body began to ripple away. Mako seemed to feel the same, lazily massaging any part of your body he could reach.

“Does that make us something else now,” you asked innocently, “are you my, uh …”

“Boyfriend,” he offered with a smirk.

You giggled. “Yeah. Are you my boyfriend now instead of my sugar daddy?”

“That’s the thing,” he grunted, putting his arm behind his head to get a better look at you, “I like the sound of both of ‘em. And I still want to pay you – there’s no way in hell I’m letting you go back to doing grad school and a job again. You were miserable, even more miserable than you are now.”

“I’m not miserable,” you said sitting up, “and you really don’t have to pay me, I’ll be okay.”

“I want to pay you,” Mako insisted, “and yes you are. I know there’s something going on with you, love-bug. You’ve been so, fuck, I don’t know, sad lately? I don’t know the word for it, but you’re not as happy and excited as you were before.” He rolled over and smooched your leg. “I miss how you used to get all wound up about something and ramble about it with those big sparkly eyes.”

A flush came to your cheeks. “You like it when I get all overly worked up and blab more in half an hour than you usually speak all night?”

“Mm-hmm,” he nodded. “Always loved a passionate woman.”

“It sounds a lot better when you call is passion,” you snorted jokingly.

“I was thinking,” he said softly, “maybe we should get you some help. Counseling or something. I don’t know much about it, but if it could help you feel better, I think we ought to try. I’ll pay any fees, do whatever I can. Hell, I’ll fly someone into town just for you if you want. You deserve the best.”

“Babe,” you moaned as your heart swelled, “you’re the sweetest thing in the world.”

“I try,” Mako said winking up at you, pretending to be smug. He was absolutely not smug – he was precious and covered it up with a halfhearted tough guy act.

“There’s no need to do all that though,” you said cozying up to his rounded gut and using it as a backrest. This was one of your favorite places to be. “My school has a good counseling center I can go to for free. I almost made an appointment once or twice, but … ”

“But what?”

“To be honest, I was afraid to tell you that there was going to be another hour I was unavailable to be with you. I thought you might get angry,” you admitted.

Mako sat up and pressed a series of kisses along your hairline. “Never be scared to talk to me, alright? I don’t talk much, but I promise I’m always listening.”

“Thanks,” you sighed happily. “I’ll make an appointment as soon as I get back. Things are already better, though, now that we got everything out in the open. I was so scared that when I told you how I felt all this would be over, that I’d lose you and be alone again.”

“Now that I know you want me around, you’ll be lucky if I ever let you out of my sight again,” Mako said pinning you to the bed in a flash. For such a big guy he was damn quick when he wanted to be.

You all of a sudden remembered the first time a fellow grad student realized you were more than just ‘friends’ with Mako and had said, ‘That’s gotta be weird. I mean, he’s so big! Isn’t it hard to like do stuff with all his … stomach?’

But you had never seen it that way. The way Mako felt when he was pressed against you had always been comforting to you. He was soft and warm and the absolute best cuddler. Yeah, he was big, but you have fallen in love with every inch of him. Being caught beneath him was a magical place to be.

“Tell me again,” you said running your fingers along the collar of his button down.

“What,” he said giving you a peck on the lips.

“That you love me. That I’m not just some ‘passing fancy,’” you murmured.

“It only took about three days for me to realize that you weren’t going to just be some gal I took out for a few dates,” Mako smiled, “you dug your claws deep into me so damn quick, toots. I’ve been hauling you around in my heart for ages.”

You leaned up and kissed him greedily, loving the way Mako’s one hand held you tight as the other held you both up. He was the strongest man you’d ever met, and it made a fire start to burn inside you.

“Tell me more,” you whispered, releasing him for a brief moment. “I love it when you talk to me. Makes me swoon every time.”

A groan spilled out of him as you hastily pulled his shirt apart. “I’ve wanted you for so long. Wanted you by my side, holding my arm, to feel your itty bitty fingers around mine. I can’t stand to go more than two days without you anymore. Every time I’m away from you I think about how anyone could just walk up and try to whisk you away. Can’t fucking stand it. I’m constantly thinking about that asshole in your department who keeps eyeing you. I want to break his skull. If he ever – ”

“Hush,” you said gripping his shoulder and grinding against him. “No more talk of him. I’m yours, and you’re mine. I want no one other than you. Ever. It’s just you and me, Mako, no one else.”

“’Bout damn time,” he grunted, standing up and tearing off his shirt. “Tired of sharing you with work and homework and – fuck I need you.”

Mako tore off your bathrobe, revealing your lacy panties and bare chest.

“Finally,” he growled.

He whipped off his belt, pants, and socks before clambering back on top of you. His hands were groping your breasts hungrily as his mouth sucked the crook of your neck.

“Hey now,” you laughed, struggling to push him off you, “you made me wait six days during your last business trip, so now you have to wait.”

“Excuse me,” he grunted, looking down at you in surprise. You grinned fiendishly back. “Since when do you give the orders?”

“Since I became more than just your sugar baby,” you teased, letting his pale hair out of its ponytail, “that means I get more of a say.” Mako’s brows went up skeptically, but there was an interested spark in his eyes.

“I can’t decide if I’m turned on or frustrated or both,” he chuckled darkly. “What do you want, sugar tits?”

Mako had always been captivated bare your breasts – hence the nickname – and the way he kissed your chest so gently, so delicately made your entire body weak. It was almost enough to make you drop the tough girl act and beg him to satisfy you, but not quite yet.

“Just a little more,” you mewled, “tell me more about how much you want me and I promise I’ll make it worth your while.”

“It’s always worth my while,” Mako said situating himself onto his knees so he could ogle you from above. You could see his cock straining under the last bit of fabric on his body, and your breath quickened. He noticed your stare and grabbed your thighs, dragging you closer. “You know how much I want you? I want you all the time. Always. Every night without you is nearly goddamned impossible. I have to lay in bed, thinking about you, craving you, needing you – more than I’ve ever needed anything. So I do what any man would do,” he reached down and stroked himself until he was fully erect, “I stare at your picture and jack myself off until I can’t move.”

You burst out laughing, hopping up so you could yank down the waist strap of his boxers and pull them down to expose him. The moment your hands touched his shaft he was a mess, buckling onto his back and huffing. He’d always been stunningly sensitive to your touch, no matter how much or how little he was wearing.

“Toots, you’re killing me,” Mako practically panted, “come on. Please!”

“Ooou,” you giggled, “I’ve never been the one to hear you beg.” He let out a pitiful noise the likes of which you never would have imagined the massive man could make. You tugged his boxers again. “Get these off,” you said earnestly, “this is torture for both of us now.”

That was all it took. Mako was standing naked beside the bed and ripping the lace from your sopping wet pussy half a second later.

“You keep this teasing shit up and I’m going to lower your stipend,” he snarled, rolling you over and whapping your ass. You yelped, but had a giant smile on your face.

“But then I can’t buy pretty, skimpy, cutesy little things for you to tear of my body,” you said, rutting against him.

“Good point,” he laughed loudly, tracing along your entrance and making you tremble. “You’re lucky I’m patient.”

“I’m lucky to have you at all,” you hummed glancing back at him. The longing look on his face was perfect, and his quick thrust into you took your breath away.

“M-Mako,” you gaped, still shocked by how easily he filled you. It had taken weeks of preparation and stretching to even begin to take him in, every moment of it wonderful test of your limits.

“Too much,” he asked through a clenched jaw.

“No. More,” you pleaded, “more.”

He let out a pleased grunt before sinking further into you, hoisting your hips into the air for better leverage. A frail gasp tumbled out of your lips, and you gripped the sheets beneath you tightly. Your walls spasmed around Mako as he forced you to expand, but you knew there was more of him – you weren’t quite about to burst yet.

One of Mako’s hands planted itself by your waist as he began to pump in and out of you, inching further and further in each time, shifting the bed further and further toward the other side of the room. A part of you hoped someone on the floor below could hear the heavy bedframe scraping along, that someone knew they were missing out on one hell of a good fuck.

His pace would dip and then pick up again seemingly without warning, but you knew he was trying to keep from finishing too soon. Mako knew you liked to make these moments last, and he loved sheathing as much of himself into you as possible. As you jolted with each thrust, your breathy gasps became louder and louder, making you wonder just how much more of this you could take as he pummeled your most intimate pressure spot effortlessly. You were dying to have him pay attention to your clit, but were too overwhelmed to form a request, the feeling of his heavy body slamming into you making you see delirious stars.

With a deep growl, Mako barreled into you with a satisfying slap, and you cried out in stunned delight, clawing at the mattress as you felt the last of his cock bury itself inside of you. You could feel him so deeply, far enough that you could swear your soft stomach was puffing out a little more. He’d finally managed to stretch you to the point where his massive sack was tantalizing your folds, sending you very nearly over the edge.

“Mako,” you whined as your back arched as far as it could go.

“Close?”

“So close,” you squeaked out, trying to generate friction with your nearly spent muscles. Mako took the hint and began to rock you back and forth again, reaching down to fondle your clit. He had you all but screaming within moments.

You couldn’t understand anything anymore, it was simply sensory overload now: the sound of skin on skin, the taste of heated air as you tried to fill your lungs, the sight of a fuzzy room seen from your bleary eyes, the scent of sweat mingling with the perfumed sheets, and the feeling of Mako permeating through every fiber of you.

One last cry soared out of you as Mako put the perfect amount of pressure on your clit and thrust himself into your depths at the same time, giving you an orgasm so powerful you couldn’t move as he stuffed you with cum. You were still completely limp as your lover collapsed beside you.

“Holy fucking shit,” Mako hissed after a minute of labored breathing, “was that better than usual? Not that it’s was ever bad, but … fuck!”

“I hope you weren’t planning on going on doing much during this trip,” you laughed, looking to his handsome, scarred face.

“Why,” he asked warily.

“Because I don’t think I’m going to be able to walk for a week,” you groaned, struggling to roll over.

Mako’s laugh was almost overly boisterous as he leaned over and positioned you on his chest. The movement was abrupt and sent a much less pleasurable jolt through you, but you held back your whimper.

“If we spend this whole vacation in bed eating room service and screwing I’ll be perfectly happy,” Mako mumbled sleepily, closing his eyes as he held your ass, thumb stroking the small of your back as you doodled on his pecs with your fingers. He shuddered underneath you and panted loudly, making you grin. Something about making such a big guy squirm delighted you.

He suddenly moved his hand lower, just a bit too close to your labia and you cringed, taking in a sharp gasp. Mako instantly pulled his hand away.

“Toots? You alright?”

“I’m okay,” you said, slowly relaxing again, “but, well, sore. Really sore, Mako.” The longer more you settled inti the afterglow, the more your cunt began to ache.

“You in pain,” he asked with a frown.

“Sorta,” you admitted, squirming carefully.

A guilty expression crossed Mako’s face, and he propped himself up on his elbows. “What do you need?”

“I’ll be fine, hon,” you said shifting to sit up and biting back a flinch, “I just need a minute or two.”

“Beautiful,” he pouted, leaning up and kissing your ear, “I hurt you…”

“I’m not complaining,” you smirked, “but, maybe we can go a little slower next time?”

“Of course, sugar tits.” Mako stood again, picking your robe off the ground and handing it to you. “Wanna bath? I made sure there was a jacuzzi. And I’ll carry you over there.”

You giggled and nodded. “A bath does sound nice, but – ”

“Come here,” he demanded, holding a hand out to you. Despite your confusion, you stood, albeit shakily. Mako crouched down and wrapped his arms around your knees. “Hold my shoulders.” You obeyed again, squealing as he suddenly hoisted you up off your feet.

“Mako! Holy shit, I thought you were joking,” you sputtered happily as he actually carried you to the bathroom.

“What’s the point of beefy arms if I can’t haul my girl around,” he said with a wink and a kiss to your left nipple.

Soon you were lounging in the warm water, Mako leaning over the tub, just staring at you as soaked.

“Can I ask you something,” he said toying with your hair.

“Always,” you nodded, eyelids growing heavy.

“You really love me?”

“What do you mean,” you asked, blinking at him as your brow pinched. “Yes, I love you! I love the shit out of you.”

He laughed again. Usually he wasn’t this transparent with his emotions, so you relished seeing him like this. “I love the shit outa you too, toots.”

**Author's Note:**

> \- Originally Posted at my Tumblr: prettyfunkyunorganized.tumblr.com  
> \- Business World AU inspired by a friend's post: https://watch-your-grammer.tumblr.com/post/172766939663/sugardaddygabriel-reyes-x-reader-pt-1-nsfw


End file.
